


Tenderly Mine

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, No Dialogue, Omega John, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Summer, Topping from the Bottom, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In moments like this, Sherlock can barely believe what he has in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderly Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всецело мой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341282) by [Andrew_Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean), [Rai_grass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass)



If one had spoken with Sherlock Holmes five years prior and told him that he would find an omega that would tolerate him, mate that omega and then, eventually, get said omega pregnant, he would have scoffed and called them a fool. But that would have been five years ago, before John Watson stumbled into his life and filled up those pieces Sherlock had never known were missing.

Sherlock was awake now, lying in the bed they shared, breathing in the comfortable scent of John (desert, sandalwood, a hint of gunpowder), watching as his mate slept on top of the covers in the heat, shirt riding up and his heavy belly exposed to the air. He knew it was uncomfortable for John, to be this pregnant in this hot weather, but very soon he’d be giving birth and then he’d be glad Sherlock never slept much.

The fan by their bed ruffled John’s ash blonde hair. He slept with one arm thrown above his head, the other cradling his belly. As usual, John had gone to bed before Sherlock. Normally he’d roll over to scent his mate, even in his sleep, but he’d barely moved when Sherlock had come to bed. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

With a frown, Sherlock realized it wasn’t all the heat. John’s hair was mussed as if he’d been tossing his head, something he only did when there were nightmares. Propping his head up on one arm, Sherlock lay along his side, smoothing a hand along the bare skin of John’s stomach and down to rest on his hip.

A tiny whimper escaped John’s lips and Sherlock leaned in to scent him properly, licking up the small pool that had collected in the hollow of John’s throat. His other hand threaded through John’s hair, stroking, comforting. Sherlock murmured to him, not really saying anything, but knowing that the sound of his voice was one of John’s favorite things and that it always calmed him.

John sighed and curled into him, shifting his hips as he moved to his side, trying to find a comfortable position. Sherlock’s hand moved to his thigh, rubbing a thumb against his skin as he kept trying to reassure him.

Sherlock gave him a soft kiss. John kissed him back, eyes slowly blinking open to focus on his alpha. As Sherlock started to apologize for waking him, John cut him off by kissing him again, hands coming around to cup Sherlock’s face, pushing him onto his back. John moved to straddle his hips and sat back to watch Sherlock.

John’s body still exuded sleepiness. He moved against Sherlock, smile soft, eyes carrying a slowly burning desire. Sherlock pushed John’s pants down just enough to free his cock, almost lost underneath his belly, and wrapped a firm hand around it.

Groaning, John leaned down again to lick into Sherlock’s mouth, barely able to reach now. He sat back and, with help, pushed down Sherlock’s pyjama bottoms. John rocked along the alpha’s cock, moaning softly, clearly waking further.

They didn’t need to speak. Sherlock knew John was grateful for the silences. In so many moments they were of one mind; sometimes it seemed difficult to say where one ended and the other began. Not in everything, of course, but Sherlock knew that John would be there before he even realized what he needed. He was getting better about doing the same for John.

John shifted and took his cock in hand, bringing him back to the present. Sherlock groaned as John knelt up and guided his thick cock into him. It was beautiful, the thrill washing across John’s face, the steel blue eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Sherlock cradled his hips, feeling the slickness of his skin as he started to move. John wasn’t rushed, simply taking what he wanted, bracing himself on Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock groaned softly, cataloging every twitch of emotion, every gasp of pleasure.

Finally John’s eyes opened, blown dark with lust. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Sherlock found himself lost in that gaze, helpless underneath this man that had claimed his life as thoroughly as Sherlock had claimed his. Sherlock’s heart ached with the beauty of it all.

John moved a little faster, eyes slipping shut as he chased his orgasm. Sherlock tried to keep his own eyes open, to watch him, but as his climax neared his eyes slammed shut. He yanked down on John’s hips, filling him as much as he could outside of mating, forcing a sharp cry from John and triggering his mate’s release.

They both groaned as John squeezed around him. For a few long moments they remained suspended there. Then John carefully pulled off Sherlock’s cock and tucked himself as well as he could around his alpha, temperatures be damned.

With a kiss, Sherlock rolled John onto his other side, spooning around the smaller man, hand drifting down to his pregnant belly as he scented him. John moaned happily, snuggling back against him.

Beneath Sherlock’s hand, the pup kicked, seeming to want to remind them both that he was still there. Sherlock smiled against John’s skin, eager for this next part of their life, grateful for the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr at [merindab.](http://merindab.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much thanks to phipiphosum475 for the read through.


End file.
